Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE V: Return of the Coffin Raiders
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: After acquiring a fortune of treasure, the gang is ready for their next mission and that is to head west to the Druid town, Taverley. And to the war-torn town of Burthorpe. Yet little known, there are some grave robbers stealing corpses and not any valuables which begs the question, why?
1. Chapter 1

Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE V: Return of the Coffin Raiders

* * *

After successfully allying with the Dragons of the Wilderness the Varrock banner rises further across the land and with much more currency for Varrock and the allied towns, villages and kingdoms.

The Queen of Falador is keeping her eyes on what Aizen is doing and is becoming aware of his advance to ask for an alliance with her and her Kingdom of Falador. She won't accept which may lead to a fight.

Meanwhile, at Taverley, word has spread of bodies at the cemetery going missing and the villagers of Taverley fear it could be a curse upon them.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

At night in the town of Taverley, two figures in the dark walked away from a cemetery and loaded a cart up with a wrapped body and both got on the horse carriage and left.

Behind them, at the cemetery, two Druids walked around with lanterns overseeing the dark cemetery.

"Look! Another grave!" One Druid said and pointed to the open ground.

"Damn it, not again." The other Druid said with a sigh.

"This is the seventh time in two days." The Druid said.

"We have to warn the village, we could be cursed by someone who doesn't like us." The other Druid said.

Both of them ran out of the cemetery headed to the town nearby.

Several hours later, morning arrived and now we see the large dense tropical island, Karamja.

Several monkeys were seen going from branch to branch and below were wild boards eating on the grass.

Suddenly the boards look to the left and runoff and running through the thick ferns was Pain.

"Ah, crap ah crap!" Pain yelled as he ran.

Behind him were several arrows flying out and passed him and one hitting him in the ass.

"Agh! No!" Pain shouted falling over.

Three tall women with large rabbit ears on the top of their heads walked toward him in tribal clothes but showed quite a bit of skin.

"Human." One said poking him with a spear that had a magical glow at the tip.

"Wait!" Tousen shouted walking out of the fern bushes with Aizen.

Two more tall women with rabbit ears come out of the bushes with their bows and arrows at the ready.

One of the women held her hand up to tell the ones around her to wait and walked toward Tousen and Aizen.

Tousen moved out of the way presenting Aizen to her.

"You trespass in our territory." She said.

"My name is Aizen Sousuke. I am asking for an alliance to benefit your people and mine. I can make sure no one dares come into your territories of Karamja Island and I will make sure no boats or fishermen come here. In turn, I ask for your alliance with me. For Karamja to belong to Varrock means I can secure this deal for you and any that come to this island can be punished by any means you wish. Your island after all, but if you are allied to me, I will make sure you aren't frowned upon if you kill said trespassers." Aizen said.

The women were silent and looked at one another and then spoke to each other in their languages.

"This Viera hurt my butt!" Pain shouted.

"Tousen go help the poor boy." Aizen sighed.

"This is the Viera homeland and they are very territorial." Tousen said to Pain getting potion out.

Tousen applied the potion on Pains ass and the Viera that spoke to Aizen prior walked to him looking down at him.

This race was human looking except the height, the beauty, and the tall rabbit ears. This one stood at the height of six foot five inches tall.

"You did help us at the Volcano by saving two of our elders while your creepy smiling friend saved the scriptures of our culture from being burned, for that we will speak to our village elders and perhaps make an alliance under your terms and ours." She said.

Aizen nodded.

"Thank you." Aizen said with a bow.

"We are to escort you to the docks here." She said pointing to the north to where they were to walk.

They all walked together heading north and after a while, they made it to the dock where sixty Viera was standing around speaking and all were female with only two males seen nearby at the beach.

The Viera all spoke to one another as three of their elders were there and the one that spoke to Aizen returned.

"You are to honor our agreement and only you and your trusted followers are to come here." She said.

"It shall be honored. If we ever go to a war I hope your people will be ready to help us." Aizen said.

"We will only send those that wish to help." She said.

"Very well." Aizen said.

Both of them gave each other bows and Aizen looked at Tousen and Pain and pointed to the Condor that was hovering over the dock with its ramp lowered.

"Safe journey's to you." The Viera said.

"Thank you." Aizen said walking with Pain and Tousen to the Condor and walking up the ramp.

"Back to Varrock sir?" Stork asked.

"Back to Varrock." Aizen said.

They walked into the cockpit and sat down while Stork flew the Condor to the north heading toward Varrock with another airship following them like an escort airship.

"So an island filled with women, bet you guys had fun." Stork said.

"They have males but they stay in a distance. Strange culture they have." Aizen said and began to read some paperwork while having glasses on.

"Let me guess, bills?" Pain asked.

"That and having to either sign or not sign some paperwork. I didn't think being a ruler would have such a boring part to it." Aizen sighed.

"What about Taverley and Burthorpe?" Stork asked.

"I already have an idea. The word is that graves are being dug up around that area. If we help them find out who's doing it perhaps we will gain some respect from them and if I can smooth talk them, we could get an alliance instantly." Aizen said.

"What about the rest of the desert region?" Tousen asked.

"I will think about that don't worry." Aizen said.

Aizen put the papers in a suitcase and closed it.

"For now we head back home and rest up." Aizen said.

Meanwhile back at Varrock, Jessica was training along with Gin.

"I still can't use reiatsu." Jessica sighed.

"Not many can doesn't mean you aren't less powerful, just means everyone's unique in their different way." Gin said.

"Thank-" Jessica began to say.

"Like how you got small boobs and some of our followers that are women have a bigger bust." Gin said.

"Fuck you." Jessica then said with a dead stare at him.

Jessica swung her rapier at Gins sword multiple times while Gin just stood there easily blocking each strike.

"So why use a small blade?" Jessica asked while sparing.

"Like Aizen and Tousen, our swords have a special ability in them. The spiritual ability you could call it that gives us a special attack that can do critical damage depending on how much we evolve our abilities or power." Gin said.

"Okay, so why is your blade short?" Jessica asked again.

"Size doesn't matter. I can in fact extend it within a second to about oh, a mile you could say." Gin said.

Gin struck back with many swipes at her rapidly, too fast for her to even block to which she had to run backward.

"And having a smaller sword your speed can pick up." Gin said.

"What does Aizen's sword do?" Jessica asked.

"Hypnosis I think. He told me a bit about it but not much." Gin said.

"Tousens?" Jessica asked.

"Something to do with sound- I briefly pay attention to things." Gin said.

"Are you... are you kidding?" Jessica asked.

"I'm just messing with you, I know about each of their blades abilities. However, your blade can use different enchantment spells through it. I wouldn't mind helping improve your current abilities for you to channel even stronger magic spells through it." Gin said.

"Really?" Jessica asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, least I can do for a friend." Gin said.

Jessica smiled with a nod.

Walking up to them was Sasori and Kisame.

"Aizen should be back tonight. I guess he is going to meet Yammy and Starrk at Port Sarim for a moment before they all come here to Varrock this evening." Sasori said.

"I take it things worked out with the Viera?" Gin asked.

"Yes and not to mention Harribel and Konan are returning from the Khardian Desert region with the news that they made an alliance through that entire region and now we have the desert inhabitants on our side." Sasori said.

"Yet that still leaves the two villages and Falador to the west left, as well as Draynor Village down south." Kisame said.

"Draynor will never join anyone and keep to themselves. Spooky village anyways." Gin said.

Jessica's eyes glanced to the side from hearing that as if thinking and her face showed a bit of worry before settling and her eyes looking back at everyone.

Gin noticed from the corner of his closed eyes but kept his face pointed at Sasori and Kisame.

"Perhaps one of us should go to Draynor to at least try to work out a deal with them." Gin said.

"Not much there for us to bother with though." Sasori said.

"Never the less, Aizen will be pleased." Gin said.

Gin walked off beckoning Jessica to follow.

The two walked inside while Sasori and Kisame began to train in the training room next.

"So have you-" Jessica began to say.

"Been to Draynor?" Gin finished looking at her.

Jessica kept quiet and slowly nodded.

Gin stopped walking and Jessica stopped once he did and looked back at him.

"Your last name is Kivail, isn't that name known in Draynor?" Gin asked.

"The large mansion near the village is owned by... my family." Jessica said as if ashamed.

"You never talk to us about your family." Gin said.

"I don't got nothing to say about them." Jessica said.

"Look you don't need to go there if you don't want too but at least tell Aizen why. I could go to Draynor and try to make a deal with the people." Gin said.

"That's the thing, Draynor is under the control of the Kivail." Jessica said.

"So you are royalty?" Gin asked.

"No, not in that way. The Kivail is run by a Patriarch and Matriarch." Jessica said.

"That's strange for a village to obey a family though and not a Duke at least than a King." Gin said.

"Trust me, if you knew them you would understand." Jessica said.

They both noticed some guards walking toward them just on patrol.

"We can talk about it later but tell Aizen. He has a right to know after all." Gin said walking off.

Jessica looked at him walking off and sighed.

"Yeah, and then he won't like what I say." Jessica said to herself.

Meanwhile nearby Taverley up in the troll mountains.

The two shadowy figures from the cemetery dragged the body they took out of the cart and placed it nearby a tent.

The two took off their large hats revealing their faces.

One being a man and another a woman. Near them was a young-looking woman tieing up a bodybag with string and throwing it on a pile of other corpses in bodybags.

Then an older looking man with long white hair was sitting cooking potatoes over a fire.

All four of them were wearing the same material of clothing but with different designs on how they fit them.

"Furido, we just need four more bodies." The man said to the one sitting down.

"Excellent work Fudo and Fuen. Fuka can you tie this corpse up please and put it with the other three there. We will take them to the chamber later." Furido said to them.

Fuen was taking off some gear from the cart and placing down a newspaper nearby which caught Furido's eye.

"Hm." Furido looked at it and picked it up reading the front headline.

"Aizen's alive!?" Furido shouted and jumped to his feet.

"He is?" Fuen asked looking at the paper.

Fudo and Fuka ran overlooking at the paper that showed Aizen with two Dragons which read an unthinkable milestone reached in history.

"My boy is a King!" Furido said.

"Sir, the more alliances he is making it seems he might come this way." Fudo said.

"Then we shall continue to take bodies from this area and hope we meet him! My boy is a King!" Furido said happily.

"But sir, he will be mad to see us." Fuen said.

"Ah crap, I know. All well, might as well see if he forgave me or not." Furido said with a shrug and threw the paper into the fire letting it burn to ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

That evening, Aizen walked into the dining room and sat down on his large comfy chair nesting in and sighing relieved.

On one side was the Akatsuki organization and on the other was the Espada. Gin and Tousen were on each side of Aizen and on the very end was no one.

Cooks walked in placing plates of food down and filling up drinks.

Yammy having a charge twice the size as the ones they have just grumbled looking at not much food on the plate.

Everyone was chatting and Jessica looked over to Aizen and noticing this was Konan who leaned whispering to Itachi to have Kisame take her seat and for her to sit closer to Aizen to which he did.

Aizen smiled looking at Jessica getting closer and leaned forward speaking across Tousen.

"Training go okay?" Aizen asked.

"I hope the day comes you and I could have a spar." Jessica winked.

Aizen whispered to her.

"Other than a bed spar?" Aizen asked.

Tousen just sat there sighing.

"We can talk about it later." Aizen said glancing at Tousen then to Jessica and leaned back.

"Sons! Sons! Wheres are yous!" A man yelled in the lobby.

Two guards walked in to check who it was.

"That sounded like-" Kisame began to say.

"Sons!" Mr. Hoshigaki said with an accent and with his arms up walking fast to his son, Kisame.

"Daddy!" Kisame yelled springing up and hugging his father.

"Who's this?" Aizen asked.

"Everyone this is my dad." Kisame said.

"And where is your mom if I may ask?" Aizen asked.

"Ohs she died unfortunately years agos." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"It was sad yes. Her body didn't sink and just floated upside down." Kisame said clutching his chest looking up at the ceiling.

"Floated...?" Aizen asked confused.

"Wells yes, when we threw her body in the ocean its spring ups." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"Oh, I see she wanted to be buried out at sea, well I am sorry for your loss." Aizen said.

Jessica cocked an eyebrow to that and held her hand up slowly.

"Yes?" Kisame asked.

"Why did she float upside down?" Jessica asked.

"Because that's whats sharks do." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

Hidan and Nnoitra spit out their drinks they were sipping and Gin coughed spitting out some food on his plate.

Mr. Hoshigaki and Kisame looked confused at people's reactions.

"So how is everyone's day going!" Harribel shouted to change the subject.

"Your mom... was a shark?" Grimmjow asked while he looked like he had a migraine.

"Well yeah?" Kisame said as if it was normal.

"That explains a bit." Itachi mumbled.

"Pains good to see you." Mr. Hoshigaki said shaking his hand.

"Likewise- so shark you say?" Pain said trying to figure it out.

"Oh! How is new mom doing?" Kisame asked.

"Miss Falcon sadly passed away a week ago but I am dating misses Hog right now." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

Everyone's heads turned looking at them instantly.

"Is this shit real?" Yammy asked.

Dengakuman popped his head from the turkey carcass munching on what looked like the liver looking at this.

"Oh! Heres she is." Mr. Hoshigaki said looking at the hog come in.

The hog trotted in and Mr. Hoshigaki knelt down kissing her.

"Hi, new stepmom!" Kisame said waving.

Everyone immediately got up and either took their food with them or didn't, which only Kakuzu took his food with him and Yammy took everyone's food and walked off.

"Where is everyone going?" Kisame asked.

"They're busy sons leaves them be." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

The two began to talk while the hog just snorted walking around. He had a very weird father. Dengakuman was still eating the carcass with a bright smile on his face and even waved at the hog.

Later that night, Aizen and Jessica were both in bed and cuddling one another.

"You were great as always." Aizen said kissing her neck.

Jessica softly giggled leaning closer to him.

"Sex a night might work out." Jessica said with a wink.

"We could try three times a night." Aizen said.

"Maybe on weekends." Jessica said.

The two sighed ready to fall asleep but Jessica's eyes opened.

"So you are leaving to Burthorpe and Taverley tomorrow." Jessica said.

"Yes, why?" Aizen asked.

"Can I come with you?" Jessica asked.

"You did five minutes ago." Aizen said.

Jessica gave him a gentle smack.

"You know what I mean." Jessica said.

"Alright, you can come. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are coming with us and I think Pain and Konan are too." Aizen said.

"So us six then huh?" Jessica said.

"We will be okay don't worry." Aizen said.

Aizen reached around kissing her lips and laid back to sleep.

Jessica wanted to tell him about the Kivail but decided to keep it to herself for now and fell asleep with him.

Several hours later.

Norman was banging on the front door of the castle while the four guards around just sighed.

"Sir the King is probably still asleep." One guard said.

"Why aren't we kicking this old guy out?" Another guard asked.

"Because this is a friend of the king." That guard said.

"Stupid door, open up Aizen! Aizen!" Norman shouted.

"Now Norman leave poor Aizen alone, he has enough on his plate, as the saying is!" Beverly shouted walking up.

The doors to the castle opened with Tousen coming out.

"What is wrong now?" Tousen asked.

"Mos Le'harmless!" Norman shouted.

"What about that damn island?" Tousen asked.

"If I tell you will you pay my rent." Norman asked.

"We- ugh okay fine whatever, it's only ten coins a day." Tousen said with a sigh.

"The islands of Mos Le'harmless and Ape Atoll might be worth your eye to make an alliance with. Both islands lost leaders two days ago." Norman said.

"And the islands around them have no leadership as well." Beverly said.

"How did they lose leadership?" Tousen asked.

"Well, the pirate king of Mos Le'harmless was eaten by that big leviathan thing when journeying too far into its territory while the Ape king, Harambe died of natural causes. He had no son or daughter to succeed him and the Ape tribes are going rampant." Norman said.

"Which means no trade routes are going to be open till its sorted out and thus pirates and traders are out of a job and they will back us for a quick alliance to be made for business." Tousen said.

"Exactly." Norman said.

"The only problem is the Apes listening to us." Tousen said.

"Stupid monkeys." Norman said.

"Apes, Norman. They are Apes." Beverly said.

Norman just mumbled.

"We will take a look into this, thanks Norman." Tousen said.

"Free rent boy!" Norman yelled.

Tousen sighed.

"Yes yes, of course, I will talk to you two later." Tousen said shutting the door.

Aizen walked downstairs with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow behind him.

"What did Norman want?" Aizen asked.

"Mos Le'harmless and Ape Atoll are without leadership as of recently." Tousen said.

"Oh, excellent!" Aizen said.

"But aren't you going to Burthorpe?" Tousen asked.

"Yes I am but how about you go to Ape Atoll and Gin goes to Mos Le'harmless." Aizen suggested.

"Mind if Stork takes us and you take another airship?" Tousen asked.

"It would be faster so yes. Stork takes you to Ape Atoll first then flies gin to Mos Le'harmless. Keep your linkpearls with you to contact him when you are ready to leave. I want Aaroniero with you and Deidara with Gin. Just in case things go south." Aizen said.

"On it." Tousen said walking off.

Aizen beckoned for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and the two followed behind.

They made it to the airship tower and waiting for them was Pain and Konan while Jessica was speaking to the airship pilot on the situation.

"Any new news?" Pain asked.

"We might have Ape Atoll and Mos Le'harmless along with their islands near them as our next allied friends." Aizen said.

"If so we will conquer half of the globe by then." Konan said.

"Yet that will still leave the other half." Grimmjow said.

"If we do take over Burthorpe and Taverley that will show the entire planet that we might be making a planetary conquest." Konan said.

"So?" Aizen asked.

"That might scare the rest of the planet." Grimmjow said.

"Not if we do it right and lead the people to believe they will be okay." Aizen said.

"Yeah yeah well let's get a move on." Grimmjow said.

"Airship is ready guys!" Jessica shouted waving to them.

"Here we go." Aizen said patting Pains back walking beside him.

"How's your ass?" Aizen asked.

"Hurts but I'll manage." Pain said.

"He's boasting on how a pretty lady hurt him." Konan said placing a hand on her hip.

"Not every day a Viera tries to kill you." Pain said with a shrug.

The airship lifted up and headed toward the west while the Condor was nearby preparing to take off from the roof of the castle.

"So what is Mos Le'harmless?" Deidara asked while packing some clay looking at Gin.

"Pirate capital of sorts. Just don't stare at anyone for too long or they might think you want trouble." Gin said.

"What about where they are going? Ape Atoll?" Deidara asked.

"Ape Atoll is ruled by the intelligent Ape tribe. Their King, Harambe died so they are going banana's over who is the next ruler." Gin said with a wider grin.

"Don't do that." Deidara said with a dull expression.

"Okay, we are ready." Tousen said walking up with Aaroniero.

Aaroniero was just silent as usual which cringed Deidara.

"Yeah let's get going." Deidara said walking up the ramp into the Condor.

Gin shrugged and walked behind him with Tousen and Aaroniero following.

"Okay, Tousen and Aaroniero we will drop you off first." Stork said preparing to lift off.

Gin was thinking and looked to Deidara.

"You know anything about Draynor?" Gin asked.

"A little bit, it's just a spooky place to live is all." Deidara said.

"Know who rules it?" Gin asked.

"Nope, I don't think they got a ruler." Deidara said.

Gin didn't tell him but gave a nod to agree.

"Good to know." Gin said.

The Condor lifted and headed down south.

Watching from a distance was the Plague Doctor. He watched as the airship Aizen was on left and then to the Condor leaving.

The Plague Doctor walked into Varrock and after a moment walked to the back of the castle, easily sneaking around the guards and walking into the kitchen area.

He was quick and didn't even take a moment to hide to catch his breath, he ran up the stairs and went left to right before making it to Aizen's room and shutting the door behind him and looked around.

The Plague Doctor checked drawers only opening and closing them and checking the bathroom.

"Floss, you need floss, you idiot." The Plague Doctor said pulling out dental floss and placing it down next to the toothbrushes.

That's when he noticed another toothbrush and then noticed the bed how it was messed up.

"So he finally has a girlfriend, a terrible waste of time for him." The Plague Doctor said to himself opening the bedside drawers and found a small journal taking a look.

He skipped through the pages and then shut it placing it back and closing the drawer.

"Boring. No plans or nothing. It seems I'm ahead of him as usual." The Plague Doctor said.

He walked out and made his way out the way he came and right when he got into the kitchen he noticed the closet slightly opened and a hog oinking inside.

The Plague Doctor looked further to see Mr. Hoshigaki making out with the Hog.

The Plague Doctor put an arm over his masked face and ran off in disgust.

"Has anyone seen the blacksmith?" Kisame asked two guards.

The Plague Doctor made it around them while they were talking about the missing blacksmith and left the castle grounds.

"I did NOT need to see that!" The Plague Doctor said to himself walking into an alleyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

The airship arrived at the Taverley airship tower and once departing they were approached by three Druids.

"You must be Aizen, I am Kaqemeex, the leader of Taverley." Kaqemeex said.

The other two Druids gave respectful bows.

"Mister Kaqemeex it is an honor. I guess you know why I am here." Aizen said.

"I do and I must say Falador isn't helping us with a current problem relating to missing corpses from our cemeteries around the region. If you help us we will ally with you. Falador hasn't helped us in quite some time as well as our neighboring town, Burthorpe." Kaqemeex said.

"Well, this is going to be easy." Aizen said.

"Mind you we do not speak for Burthorpe if you are wishing them to ally with you as well. Their leader can be quite angry when not having a good day." Kaqemeex said.

"I will keep that in mind. So grave robbers huh?" Aizen asked.

"What is strange is they leave the valuables placed with the bodies behind and just take the bodies of a month to six months old underground after death. We don't understand it." Kaqemeex said.

"Some of us thought our town was cursed." One of the Druids said.

"If it was a curse then you'd see ghosts than grave robbers and I assure you we will get to the bottom of this." Aizen said.

Aizen then looked to Pain.

"Pain can you look into this for me while I make for Burthorpe up north?" Aizen asked.

"Can I bring Konan and Jessica with me." Pain asked.

Aizen looked at Jessica who shrugged.

"It would be best. You three here, us three up north. We might find the grave robbers along the way." Aizen said.

"Well let's get moving then." Grimmjow said walking down the stairs with the others following.

As they walked through Taverley, Grimmjow noticed the statues around of some sort of god that the Druids worshiped.

"Who's the statues of?" Grimmjow asked.

"Their god, Guthix." Aizen said.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked.

"A being they believe is the first to come to this planet and make life possible. I don't truly know much about it other than they call him a god." Aizen said.

"Where is this god?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's been so many years, I think it's just story. Besides, I'm the only god here." Aizen told him.

"Sure your almighty." Pain said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright time we split up. You three check out the cemetery nearby and we will be up at Burthorpe." Aizen said.

Aizen and Jessica gave one another a hug and the groups ventured their separate ways.

Once Aizen got a bit away from Taverley he noticed smoke in the distance.

"Odd, wonder what is going on at Burthorpe?" Grimmjow questioned to himself out loud.

"Only one way to find out." Aizen said and the three of them ran.

Once they made it to Burthorpe they heard explosions up north and cannon fire.

They noticed some people walking and going about their day despite of it.

"Excuse me what's going on?" Aizen asked a woman folding laundry.

"It's been forty five days since the war began, not much other than that." The woman said and went about her duty.

Aizen looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then to the nearby castle that had a cannon firing off toward the north.

"That way." Aizen said going through the small town and up to the castle where guards were running in and out.

"Who are you?" One guard asked.

"Here to see your leader." Aizen said.

"What a laugh." The guard said.

Aizen out of nowhere stabbed the guard through his body and yanked his blade out.

The other guards were shocked and held their weapons tightly.

"I am here to see your leader, and do not think you can take us, you can't." Aizen said warning them.

Two guards beckoned them and walked up the stairs carefully.

Once up the stairs, there was a man in armor looking at a map with darts on it for soldier positions.

"Sir, this man killed one of our men and wanted to see you." The guard said.

"What? Oh, you." The man said looking at the guard and then to Aizen.

"You know me?" Aizen asked.

"I saw you on the papers for a few months. I am Anlaf." Anlaf said.

"Then you must know why I am here." Aizen said.

Suddenly they heard another cannon shot from the cannon on the roof.

"Yes, and your answer is no. Ask the Druids down south." Anlaf said going back to his map.

"We could help end this war for you." Ulquiorra said.

Aizen and Grimmjow looked at him.

"So the time you speak is speaking over my decision." Aizen said.

"Your friend is spot on actually. That's the only way I'll ally with your Kingdom is if you help us kill the Troll King." Anlaf said.

"Figures..." Grimmjow grunted.

Aizen sighed.

"Fine we will kill the thing but it won't be easy." Aizen said.

"Good, now leave." Anlaf said pointing to the stairs.

The three walked out and noticed a guard beckoning them to the nearby walled gate where soldiers were running in and out from.

"This way north to the Troll Kingdom." he told them.

Aizen ventured first and headed north.

Watching nearby was Furido who grinned and kept a distance while following alone.

Aizen noticed very tall creatures known as Trolls roaming or running at soldiers nearby.

"Keep close and keep down." Aizen said crouching behind rocks.

The three ventured for quite some time until stopping behind a slab of rocks and peered at the mountain kingdom of the Trolls.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Grimmjow asked.

"Easy, we keep sneaking and enter and kill the King." Aizen said with a shrug.

"It can't be that easy." Grimmjow said.

Suddenly they saw a shadow around them and all three looked up to see a Troll with a boulder over its head.

"You know I think we should-" Grimmjow began to say.

The boulder fell right onto them making them sink into the dirt but not kill them.

The boulder was rolled off and they were dragged toward the mountain.

"I hate... you..." Grimmjow said.

"Him...?" Aizen groaned.

"You..." Grimmjow said.

Meanwhile back at Taverley.

"I see some tracks over here that seemed to have left the graveyard but then they fade away." Pain said looking at the dirt road to the cemetery.

"Something doesn't add up." Konan said.

"What?" Pain asked.

"Why take bodies but not the coins or treasures with them? Druids are known to take things with them to their coffins as tokens to give their god and many of the things they take with them to offer are quite expensive." Konan said.

"Then it has to do with something else." Jessica said rubbing her chin.

Suddenly Jessica put a hand over her mouth running behind a tree and threw up.

Pain and Konan looked at her and Konan walked over.

"Are you okay?" Konan asked.

"Yeah sorry." Jessica said.

"Don't throw up on the robe, these robes cost money to wash!" Pain shouted from nearby.

"Shut up she might be sick!" Konan yelled.

"I'm not sick just, oddly had to throw up." Jessica said.

Konan looked at her without saying anything.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Let me know if you throw up anymore okay?" Konan asked.

"Yeah sure." Jessica said and walked back to the dug-up grave.

Konan looked over to Pain who looked at her cocking an eyebrow and she beckoned him over while Jessica wasn't looking.

Konan leaned to Pain whispering.

"Do not yell this out so keep calm when I say this, I think she might be and only might be pregnant." Konan said.

"Might be?" Pain whispered.

"I don't know, I will keep an eye on her." Konan said.

The two walked back to where she was.

They noticed a Goblin and Amalj'aa approach.

"This Amalj'aa says he saw who was here last night." The Goblin said.

They looked at the Amalj'aa who just stared at them.

"Strange to see an Amalj'aa away from the desert. What did you see?" Pain asked.

"I am a traveler, I was here last night to see if what you humans call 'ghosts' was real and I was told to stand at a cemetery at night." The Amalj'aa said.

"You probably scared the ghosts." Pain laughed.

No one else laughed at the Amalj'aa looked a bit angry.

"S-sorry." Pain said.

"Forgive him he's- he's an idiot." Konan said.

"Bah!?" Pain shouted baffled.

"Right, anyways human. I saw two humans here last night dragging a body out of that grave. One was a male and the other was female with clothes that had the same colors but in different patterns and different styles either short or long." The Amalj'aa said.

"Explain." Pain said.

"The man had a shorter version of the clothing top and the woman had a longer version of the clothing top. The colors are the same but one can be much more than the other." The Amalj'aa said trying to make sense of it.

"I think I understand. So do you know which way they went?" Konan asked.

"Up the mountain here." The Amalj'aa said pointing up to the snowy mountain that overlooks Taverley and Burthrope to the west.

Jessica looked up then to the Amalj'aa.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

The Amalj'aa nodded and held his hand out as the Goblin put coins in his hand and they both walked off.

"Guess he wanted to get paid for such info." Konan said.

"Everyone needs coins nowadays." Pain said.

"I guess we go up?" Jessica asked.

"We go up." Konan said.

Jessica placed a flame spell onto a torch sticking out near a tree and gave it to Pain to hold it in case they need warmth and headed up slowly.

"I hope Aizen is alright." Jessica said.

"I'm sure he is fine, he always has a plan." Konan said.

Back at the Troll Kingdom.

Aizen, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were in a cage hanging over a pit of lava.

"Do you have a plan!?" Grimmjow shouted at Aizen.

"I am thinking if you don't mind not shouting at me." Aizen said.

Suddenly they noticed the iron door to the pit open and walking out was a human female who was unbinding the chains and then a Troll appearing behind her and helping her move the cage to the ground.

"What the?" Aizen said confused.

"Sorry for my father ordering you as a sacrifice this evening." The Troll said.

"So you are the son of the Troll King." Aizen said going for the hilt of his blade.

"Wait!" The woman said.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow asked.

"My father doesn't know I have been captured today but we don't have much time, we can try to put an end to this war and now that you are here we could really use your help. You became allies to the Dragons after all." The woman said.

"Wait, are you the daughter of Anlaf?" Aizen asked.

"Yes I am, and this... this is my secret lover." She said hugging the leg of the Troll.

The three of them were speechless.

"My father is only doing this because her father wanted to expand into our territories. Burthorpe was our land and they should have stayed in Taverley." The Troll said.

"What's your name?" Aizen asked him.

"Uga." Uga said.

"I'm Hilda." Hilda told them.

"Uga, Hilda. I have to kill the Troll King or they-" Aizen said.

"Please, we can put an end to this silly war if we can just talk to my father together." Hilda said.

Aizen sighed looking at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Worth a try sir." Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever as long as we get this done and over with." Grimmjow said.

"Take me to your father." Aizen asked Uga.

Uga nodded and took them out of the sacrifice chamber and picking them all up over both his shoulders and running up the large stairs.

"I hate to say this but this is kind of fun." Grimmjow said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Uga bashed in the large door to his father's domain and let all four off of his shoulders to stand on their feet.

The Troll King looked back surprised and his guards readied their axes and clubs.

"Wait, dad please hear me out." Uga said.

"Uga, what is the meaning of this!" The Troll King yelled and stomped toward them.

"We want peace." Hilda said.

"Why is she out of her cage." The Troll King asked.

"Father, we want peace." Uga said standing in front of Hilda staring his father down.

"Those humans took part of our land and you want peace? Hah!" The Troll King yelled.

"I can make this whole war end." Aizen said.

"Why is he out of his cage too?" The Troll King asked.

Uga sighed and knelt down putting his arm around Hilda looking at his father.

"I and Hilda met five months ago before the war but during the time of your hatred toward Anlaf. I went there to kill Anlaf to bring us honor but instead, I met Hilda. Hilda isn't like her father and proves not all humans are earth takers. We fell in love." Uga said.

Grimmjow leaned to Aizen whispering.

"He's such a big guy and she's..." Grimmjow began to say.

Aizen nudged him to keep quiet.

"You disgrace me for falling in love with a human!?" The Troll King yelled.

"If you don't like it, kill me. You think death is the answer to everything anyways." Uga said.

The Troll King stood there speechless and walked up to his son and hugged him.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother." The Troll King said.

"Then will you come with us to talk to my father?" Hilda asked.

"We will all come with weapons down." The Troll King said and beckoned his soldiers to him.

"Then we should hurry then." Aizen said.

"Can we get another ride though?" Grimmjow asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Or not." Grimmjow said.

The Troll King walked out from the mountain entrance and beckoned his men to follow and soon over three hundred trolls followed him from the battlefield and headed straight toward Burthorpe with no weapons.

"They are still firing cannons at us!" One Troll yelled.

Ulquiorra held his hand out extending his spiritual reiatsu in front of them to make a shield like-ability to disintegrate the incoming cannon fire.

"Let's hurry." Aizen said and they ran around Ulquiorra while he kept that shield ability up and once the cannons stopped firing he stopped using the ability and ran with the others.

All together they knocked down the walled doors into Burthorpe and Aizen held his hands up.

"Do not attack!" Aizen yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Anlaf yelled as all of his soldiers were present.

"Father!" Hilda yelled.

"Hilda!? What the fuck is going on Aizen!" Anlaf yelled.

"You did not tell me that it was your people who came here first." Aizen said.

"We are expanding under orders of Queen Gold Saw." Anlaf said.

"The Queen of Falador? Why didn't you tell me this. This changes a lot of things like say this was caused by you." Aizen said.

"Oh great, I see they brainwashed you. Men prepare to attack, Hilda come to me right now." Anlaf said.

Hilda held onto Uga.

"No father. I am in love." Hilda said.

Anlaf was speechless and so were the soldiers.

One soldier's eyebrows raised and mentioned something about dick size.

"About time someone-" Grimmjow began to say.

"You came into our land first and expect us to be okay with it!?" The Troll King shouted at Anlaf.

"We have orders!" Anlaf yelled.

"Father, what would mother think if she was alive!" Hilda yelled.

"Don't you dare bring her up to me." Anlaf growled.

"Both you and the Troll King lost your wives- and I can guess over this stupid war." Aizen said.

Anlaf and the Troll King was silent and just looked at one another.

"How many more wives or husbands are going to die till you two talk and for you Anlaf to see the outcome of what would happen when you invade another land without a formal alliance like I am asking of you." Aizen said.

"My... wife died trying to make peace." Anlaf sighed.

"My wife did the same." The Troll King said looking down.

"Father." Uga said.

"Father." Hilda said.

Both Anlaf and the Troll King walked toward one another and Anlaf snapped his fingers looking at his servant.

"There is only one way to end this war. Sign the papers to Aizen to be under Lumbridges banner." Anlaf said.

The Trolls and Soldiers gave a cheer that now the war was over.

"You may have your land back." Anlaf said.

"Thank you, we will help you settle up on the mountain near Taverley if you like." The Troll King said.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, it will take time but not a bad idea at all." Anlaf said.

"Aizen, for appreciation for what you have done I also will ally with you." The Troll King said.

"Woah, two alliances for the price of one." Grimmjow said smirking with a thumbs up.

"I accept." Aizen said with a bow.

"You may do with your land how you please and both of you get along. Now to help Taverley with their missing corpse problem." Aizen said.

"Missing corpses? Our cemetery nearby was robbed a few days ago and we have twelve missing dead soldiers from there." Anlaf said.

"Something is up then." Grimmjow said.

"You know sir someone said they seen a few people head to the mountain after those bodies were stolen." One soldier said to Anlaf.

They all looked at the large snowy mountain to the west.

"I guess we will help you re-settle once we figure out what's going on." The Troll King said.

"It's almost dark, perhaps we should all rest for now and figure it out tomorrow." Aizen suggested.

"Agreed, a lot happened today and much more will happen tomorrow." Anlaf said.

The Trolls and Humans shook hands and went on their separate ways with Hilda walking with Uga elsewhere.

"Love comes in many shapes and sizes- in her case... a big size." Grimmjow said grinning.

"Pervert." Ulquiorra said.

"Tsk." Grimmjow said.

The three of them ventured to Taverley and Aizen felt something strange around him.

"You two head off, I'll be right there." Aizen said.

Aizen walked toward the west and stopped seeing Furido sitting at a campfire with potatoes baking.

"Hello boy." Furido said.

Aizen stared at Furido silently and walked up sitting on a rock.

"Last I have seen you, you were eighteen years old and took off without saying goodbye!" Furido said with a chuckle.

"Because I told you I wanted to be more than what I was. You know I was gifted from birth of how powerful I was becoming." Aizen said.

"Ah yeah, that spiritual power or whatever. When I found you, you burned my fingers while I held you." Furido said.

"Oh, not this again." Aizen said with a sigh.

"I found you when you were three months old my boy! Raised you like you was my son! You and Fuka both!" Furido said.

"And I wanted to venture out. I was tired of wandering and learning about raising the dead." Aizen said.

"We did it too. We found a way to raise the dead and control them." Furido said.

"So that's why all the missing bodies- are you mad?" Aizen said.

"Think about it my boy, a zombie army. Undead! If you join us we can rule this planet just like you wanted!" Furido chuckled turning the potatoes.

"Yeah, of the undead. Who would want to live in a world like that?" Aizen said.

"Politics are boring and kings are traitors. Soldiers can be just as trickery than leaders." Furido said.

"Yet you are missing the point. If zombies rise they will just attack whoever." Aizen said.

"Except I who control them." Furido said.

"Yet what if it doesn't work?" Aizen asked.

"It will my boy! Have faith in me!" Furido said.

"That isn't saying much..." Aizen groaned.

"My boy, I remember when you were ten years old and you destroyed that entire field of wheat with your reiatsu and your swordsman skills after." Furido said.

"And then you made me kill the farmer who got mad for something I did to his property." Aizen said.

"He should of let you do it!" Furido chuckled and handed him the baked potato on the stick.

Aizen looked at him and took the stick lightly munching on the hot potatoe.

"My boy, we miss you. We saw what you have done in the newspaper and together we could rule this planet to perfection with an army that will never die!" Furido said.

"No father- furido..." Aizen said.

Both of them looked at each other and Aizen sighed standing up.

"If you continue this I will have to-" Aizen began to say.

"My boy you know I will have to stop you too and I don't want to do that." Furido said.

"Life is changing. This isn't like the old days." Aizen said.

"But we could make it like the old days again." Furido said.

Aizen just looked at him and turned around to walk off.

"Aizen." Furido said.

Aizen turned his head cornering his eye to look at him.

"You know I love you like a son. My offer still stands until the time comes. You best think on your decision now." Furido said.

Aizen was silent and then walked off while having the stick with the potato on it and eating on it as he walked.

Furido watched him go and sighed.

Fuka walked from behind a tree and then Fuen and Fudo did the same.

"He's changed. His power has grown since we last saw him. It felt as if my existence was stifled slightly when he approached." Furido said.

"Will we have to kill him?" Fudo asked.

"Sadly if we have too. Come, let us finish the final ritual." Furido said standing up and the four of them walked off into the darkness of the forest to the mountain.

Meanwhile at Mos Le'harmless.

Gin and Deidara were in a large dirty bar with two skunks walking on the tables spraying stink everywhere and even in glasses of beer that pirates drink out of and passed out. A few pirates were singing and falling over and the rest was fighting and knocking one another out.

Gin and Deidara sat in the corner and after a few minutes it was quiet and even the skunks fell over drunk. Then lastly a parrot that belonged to one of the pirates fell into a glass of beer and drowned.

Gin's eyes were shut but he wasn't grinning and Deidara inhaled some weed and blinked a few times.

"Well, that happened." Gin said.

"I guess that means we win being the leaders of Mos Le'harmless?" Deidara asked.

Gin just nodded.

"Aizen I'm sure will be pleased." Gin said.

Meanwhile at Ape Atoll.

The tribe of Apes was batting their chests while making strange noises and they surrounded their dead King as he was placed in the ground in front of an old temple.

"For Harambe!" One Ape roared and then all of them roared the name of their dead King.

"We accept this alliance under one condition! Statues of Harambe all over our Island border!" One Ape said to Tousen and Aaroniero.

"Make as many as you want." Tousen said.

The Apes all cheered.

"And if it's okay, handle that pest of an island down south for us, heck dominate the other islands around we don't care. But mostly the one south, damn bug land." The Ape said.

"We indeed shall, thank you. We will build a pier here and begin a trade route." Tousen said.

"Bananas!" The Ape yelled.

"Banana's all around!" Tousen yelled clapping.

The Apes all pounded their chests.

Tousen leaned to Aaroniero whispering.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here." Tousen said.

Aaroniero said nothing but turn around and walk off with Tousen following.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

That night, Pain, Konan, and Jessica were walking down from the mountain entering Taverley.

"Well didn't find shit." Pain said.

"Something feels so off though." Konan said.

Pain suddenly heard groaning nearby and he held the torch up.

"Someone there?" Pain asked looking into the darkness behind a building.

The three looked and noticed a deceased man with worms out of his cheek creeping toward them with glowing palms with magical burst power.

"If it touches us it will kill us." Konan said noticing the palms.

"Damn." Pain said.

Pain sent a Shinra Tensei into the zombie's stomach and making its body fall apart.

"The head the head." Konan said.

Pain did it again and toward the head making it explode.

"Zombies are here, I thought they'd be in the sewers or somewhere tainted with darkness." Pain said.

"Guys." Jessica said pointing behind them.

They looked back seeing many zombies coming from the mountain.

"We didn't see them." Konan said frowning.

"They must have came from somewhere." Pain said sending another Shinra Tensei out at two of them.

"Warn the town!" Jessica yelled.

At a cliff edge on the mountain, Furido, Fuen, Fudo, and Fuka was looking down at Taverley and the zombies overrunning the town and flames and smoke beginning to appear in certain places.

Furido smirked and leaped down onto the snowy soil and skidded down the mountain with the other three following.

"I will find Aizen." Furido said once they got to the base of the mountain and ran into Taverley.

Druids were fighting against zombies along with mages and warriors that were visiting that region.

Aizen ran out of the inn and looked at the chaos going on.

"The bastard did it." Aizen said.

"Sir, orders?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Kill these things." Aizen said running off one direction while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow ran to the south.

Aizen looked around and heard some banging inside of the restaurant nearby and crashed through the window looking around.

Aizen noticed Fuka inside finishing her kill of a Druid.

"Brother." Fuka said with a grin.

"Fuka." Aizen said frowning.

"I was shocked to see the girl you are sleeping with. Long Red hair, aquamarine eyes like mine. It makes me curious if you had a thing for me in the past." Fuka said placing a hand on her hip looking at him.

Aizen pulled his sword out.

"I don't want to kill you but I have a mission to rule." Aizen said.

Fuka just chuckled and held her hands out toward him creating two water spheres that grow and widen making a wall of water.

"Think that's going to-" Aizen began to say.

The wall of water slammed right into him making him fly over tables and chairs and slowly getting up rubbing his shoulder bringing out his sword.

"I should have seen that coming." Aizen thought to himself.

Aizen ran toward her and swung his blade at her but she kept evading it easily while blowing a kiss toward him which was a heart shape flame that he ducked away from.

Outside on the street, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were slicing down zombies left to right.

"We got too many." Grimmjow said noticing many more coming.

Suddenly they heard a horn and coming from the north was Anlaf and his soldiers as well ass Trolls with them running into Taverley attacking the zombies.

"Heh, reinforcements arrived." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, over there." Ulquiorra said pointing to Fudo who was approaching them.

Fudo ran toward Ulquiorra with what looked like a wave of energy around his fists and he swung his fist at Ulquiorra who dodged it and his fist instead hit the stone rock behind him making it shatter into dust.

Grimmjow swung his blade and his blade stopped at Fudo's wrist.

Fudo just smirked and grabbed Grimmjows blade tugging it out of his hands.

Suddenly Ulquiorra's fist began to spark read and he held it toward Fudo.

"Fist bump?" Grimmjow thought.

Suddenly there was a hole right through Fudo's chest.

"Bala, built enough spiritual energy in my fist and launched it like a bullet." Ulquiorra said.

Fudo stood there and then fell backwards dead on spot.

"Shit man." Grimmjow said.

Nearby, Pain and Konan were attacking zombies left and right with trolls coming in to help them.

"I guess Aizen got more allies." Pain said.

A huge chunk of rock smashed into Pain knocking him into a building.

"Damn it!" Konan yelled.

Fuen approached with large clusters of rock flying passed her toward Konan who hid behind a tree to evade them.

Konan's paper ability flew out of her back and torn up her robe and fluttered them around Fuen to which surprised her of such a power.

"Detonate." Konan said.

The paper had symbols meaning explosive tags and suddenly they all blew up around Fuen completely destroying her.

Konan ran over and helped Pain up.

Two soldiers and a Troll ran over.

"Tend to him, we can handle this side." One soldier said.

Konan nodded and dragged pain further inside the building to tend to him.

Furido was walking the street stabbing soldiers left and right with his staff and then was ambushed by Jessica who sent a flame wall spell right in front of him to stop him from going further.

"So, Aizen's girlfriend!" Furido shouted looking at Jessica who approached.

"You know him?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I do! I raised him!" Furido chuckled and gripped his staff tightly.

"You're his dad?" Jessica asked.

"I might as well be! Found him when he was three months old! Yet he didn't want to join me, now look around! See this! We could use the dead to our advantage!" Furido shouted.

"Join you...?" Jessica asked confused.

"To rule the planet, one day the boy just ups and leaves us and goes to do it by himself. Don't know what happened but what I do know is you are standing in my way. Move." Furido said.

Jessica kept standing her ground.

Furido just sighed and spun his staff and lunged at her swinging it.

Jessica parried it and immediately coiled her blade and sent a blaze of ice shards right into Furido's stomach out of his chest.

"Ugh!?" Furido coughed up blood.

Jessica gripped onto him and lowered him to the ground slowly.

"I need you alive I'm afraid." Jessica said ready to cast a healing spell.

Furido grabbed her wrist looking at her.

"They won't lock me up, they will execute me. Either way, I am dead." Furido said to her.

"You... aren't mad?" Jessica asked confused.

"Hahaha... silly girl. I knew my day would come. I just wanted to see Aizen one final time. All of this that you see? This was my plan to rule this planet with the dead, but I guess Aizen's plan succeeded in mine. Unity is what he is using to conquer." Furido said.

Furido started to get dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Tell Aizen, I don't know what changed his line of thought but I have always loved him like a son. I might not be his father, but I am his daddy." Furido said chuckling.

Furido's chuckling softened and then he was gone.

Jessica held him and though she was sad she was still confused about why this was happening and what changed Aizen's mind so long ago. Then she remembered the Plague Doctor and wondered if he had something to do with it.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, it was burning from the inside with Fuka's element powers going everywhere and both were upstairs.

Aizen swung his blade missing her and she sent a powerful gust of air that cut his chest up and launched him through the roof and landing onto the roof near the chimney.

Fuka leaped up smirking at him.

Aizen kicked his sword into the air and then kicked it again to spin and slice into Fuka's shoulder making her scream.

Aizen got up to his feet quickly running at her.

Fuka rose her left hand up ready to launch another attack until Aizen gripped his hilt and sliced his sword down across from her shoulder to the other side of her waist splitting her in half.

Fuka's lower half fell over while Aizen kept ahold of her upper body.

Fuka bled out of her mouth looking at Aizen in shock trying to gasp for air.

Aizen looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Fuka." Aizen said and then grabbed her head and twisted it hard breaking her neck.

Aizen let her body fall and her blood covered him and his outfit.

Aizen leaped off the roof and watched as the soldiers and Trolls were finishing off the rest of the zombies and at his friends helping them.

Aizen then noticed nearby, Jessica and Furido.

"Are you okay!" Aizen shouted running up to her.

Jessica kept silent.

"What's going on?" Aizen asked touching her head.

"He thought of you as a son. Told me he loved you like a son. He may of not been your father, but he was your daddy." Jessica said weakly to him.

Aizen looked at her and then to Furido's body and back to Jessica.

"Come on, the battle is almost over, we need to check on anyone who needs assistance." Aizen said.

Jessica nodded and slowly got up and left to find Pain and Konan.

Aizen stood there alone looking at Furido's body and fell to his knees looking at him.

"Thank you, dad." Aizen said softly.

Aizen put his hand on Furido's forehead for a moment and then took it off nodding to himself and standing back up running off to slice down the last remnants of zombies.

Down south at the Taverley pier, Grimmjow was looking around for any more zombies only to find two teenagers looking at Grimmjow with grins on their faces.

"What are you kids all smug about?" Grimmjow asked.

Grimmjow sensed something was wrong, these two weren't zombies but he could sense their spiritual pressure.

"We are smug because there is going to be an accident." The one said.

Both of them pulled out some bottle caps and Grimmjow noticed that they have their sealed soul power in them, objects.

Those bottle caps move and forming out of them was water-like creatures that then attached to the ocean on each side of them growing in power.

"Oh shit." Grimmjow said in shock.

The two water monsters walk toward Grimmjow.

Grimmjow noticed the bottle caps in them and knew he had to destroy those to destroy them.

"What are you going to do chum!" One of the teenagers said laughing.

"What you get for fucking with the Bounts!" The other said.

Grimmjow cut his finger and swing his hand up making a clutched grip stance in the air.

The two young Bounts look at him confused and even the water monsters don't know what he was doing.

"Gran Rey Cero." Grimmjow said.

A blue sphere of spiritual energy appeared in his palm and then turned into a crazy static of an energy ball just ready to explode.

Grimmjow launched his hand forward and threw it right passed them and immediately after it disappeared, the pier the teens and the monsters evaporate and the ocean in its path boiled off the heat and eventually stopped boiling.

"Kid's nowadays are so cocky." Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow thought for a moment on the bottle caps and sealing their energy in items.

"I got to let Aizen know." Grimmjow said to himself and walked back toward Taverley.

As he walked back he noticed the fighting was over and some buildings were damaged or on fire. He saw Ulquiorra nearby helping carry Pain who was injured and Aizen talking to Konan and following up behind. Grimmjow grunted and followed up behind them.

"Aizen when you get time I got to tell you something." Grimmjow said.

"Right, for now, we tend to Pain." Aizen said.

"Pain in the ass most likely..." Grimmjow grumbled.

"I heard that!" Pain yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

A week later, Aizen was standing at a secluded area in the Wilderness and behind him waiting was a Dragon to take him back to Varrock.

Aizen finished putting the last tombstone down and there were four unmarked graves with no names on them other than the first initials of F on all four.

Aizen looked at the two on the right which was Furido and Fuka's graves. He looked back seeing the Dragon waiting for him and looked back at the graves with a nod to Furido's grave and walked off to the Dragon getting onto it's back and leaving.

Meanwhile, Jessica was at Varrock buying runes with Konan and Itachi behind her buying some for themselves.

"Pain doing okay?" Jessica asked.

"Broken leg is healed up and a broken rib is still healing." Konan said.

"Good. How about Kisame's father?" Jessica asked.

Itachi groaned.

"Sadly he's now living with us." Itachi said.

"A shame the Hog died." Jessica said grinning.

"Yeah, he fucked it to death probably." Itachi said.

The shopkeeper looked at them a bit shocked and not knowing what to say to that.

"Don't say that in public." Konan told him.

"I don't care." Itachi said with a shrug.

"I'm glad we made quite a bit of allies." Jessica said.

"Yeah and now Aizen's eyes are set on Falador and we all know the Queen will probably say no and probably a huge argument might happen." Itachi said.

"Is the Queen a bitch?" Jessica asked.

"She's known to be a bitch and one who can be cruel if you piss her off." Konan said.

"How cruel?" Jessica asked.

Before Konan said, Gin came in.

"Jessica, a moment?" Gin said.

"Yeah sure." Jessica said following him outside.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"I think Aizen may talk to Draynor village after he handles Falador." Gin said.

"He won't get far." Jessica said.

"Well that's the thing, he could easily make an invasion since he doesn't know who rules it." Gin said.

"Okay let him." Jessica said.

"Come on Jess, you have to tell me why you don't like your family." Gin said.

"It's none of your business okay?" Jessica said.

Suddenly Jessica put a hand over her mouth and moved around him throwing up behind some crates.

"You okay?" Gin asked.

"Yes, just probably something I ate." Jessica said.

Konan walked out with Itachi and noticed what she was doing and frowned.

"Gin can you and Itachi head to the castle? I'll help Jessica out." Konan said.

"Alright- Jessica we will talk later." Gin said.

The two men walked off and Konan helped Jessica.

"You're pregnant." Konan said.

Jessica was silent and suddenly began to tear up and nod.

Konan smiled hugging her.

"Congratulations." Konan said.

"Don't tell no one yet okay?" Jessica asked.

"It's up to you but it will start to show in the coming months." Konan said.

"I don't know how Aizen is going to take it." Jessica said.

"Perhaps tell him after Falador okay?" Konan suggested.

Jessica nodded and got back to her feet.

"Yet can you handle it?" Konan asked.

"I don't think so." Jessica admitted and started to cry.

"Hey, we will help you." Konan said patting her back.

Jessica slowly smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"Come on how about we tell this to Harribel and us girls can figure something out together." Konan said.

The two of them walked down the alleyway to find Harribel but coming out from behind the potion shop was The Plague Doctor.

The Plague Doctor started to chuckle under his mask.

When Aizen made it back he noticed pirates walking around and a few Apes from Ape Atoll.

He gave them a nod walking by them and carried on his way to the castle.

"Aye, Aizen!" Chayd said waving.

"Chayd I see you are talking to a few more Batarians. I thought you two were the only ones." Aizen joked.

"Me and my brother decided to mingle a bit with our race, so far the women are married but one day we'll find some honeys. One day." Chayd said.

"I don't doubt- say has anyone seen the blacksmith lately?" Aizen asked.

"No." Chayd said.

"Where's the blacksmith!" Aizen shouted growing angry about the missing blacksmith.

"Could be dead." Dreekmy said.

"Well even if he was we would know about it. The damn blacksmith shop has been closed forever." Aizen said.

Aizen noticed Gin approach and gave a wave to Chayd and Dreekmy and going up to Gin.

"So Falador is next huh?" Gin asked.

"Entrana and then Falador." Aizen said.

"How long?" Gin asked.

"Tomorrow I'll have you and Tousen head to Ashdale, then after Entrana and what's left of another Island south of Entrana, and then Falador. Three days." Aizen said.

"Busy busy." Gin said.

Aizen noticed Jessica and Konan walking in the distance and speaking.

Gin looked at where he was looking and then back to Aizen.

"So how was it burying the man who raised you?" Gin asked.

"It felt like I lost a part of me. Something I hate to admit." Aizen said and walked off.

Gin followed behind putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Well hey in a way you gained a brother if you consider me one." Gin said.

"Let's not get too sentimental." Aizen said.

Gin just shrugged.

"Sure, bro." Gin said.

"Don't do that." Aizen said.

"I will anyway." Gin said.

Aizen just sighed.

"Yeah, I know you will." Aizen said.

Meanwhile at the Falador Castle.

Two Falador knights walked into the dining room where Queen Gold Saw was sitting alone and looking at the empty plate before her.

"Your majesty." Both knights said together.

Gold Saw was quiet and just waved her hand to them.

"I am upset, and you both know what happens when I'm upset." Gold Saw said.

"We know." They both said together and knelt down in front of her.

Gold Saw as her name was brought out a large saw bladed weapon of sorts and struck the two knights down instantly.

She put her weapon away and picked one of them up and took his armor and cloth off and began to carve him and eat him.

"I get angry when I lose loyal subjects, and Taverley and Burthorpe will pay along with everyone that left me." Gold Saw said.

Two more guards came in to clean up the mess for her as she ate.

"My people shall not leave me and if they do then they do not deserve to live. It is as simple as that." Gold Saw said.

Four more guards came in and bowed to her.

"I want all white knights to Falador, I think that awful bastard will be coming to ask for an alliance. Ready all airships and all soldiers- everything that can kill. I want him dead." Gold Saw said.

"As you wish my lady." One of the guards said.

Meanwhile at the far west.

Karura was on the roof of some building and was testing out some potions. One of them began to fizzle and she grabbed the vial and threw it in the distance.

She turned back around to continue her work and in the distance was an explosion.

"So that's the third failed experiment." Nihl said.

"Want to be the one who fails next?" Karura asked.

"Sorry." Nihl said.

"Nah I'm just joking with you sheesh." Karura said.

"Sorry, hard to tell when you are joking or not." Nihl said.

Karura threw another vial off into the distance as it exploded.

"Perhaps I am losing my touch with alchemy." Karura admitted.

"The Druids joined Aizen." Nihl said while helping her with her alchemy.

"Funny, they don't look jewish." Karura said with a smirk.

Nihl cocked an eyebrow.

"Another joke. Wow, you kill the mood." Karura said.

Karura took a sip of her tapioca and waited for the next vial to do something and instead it just made one pop and it was done.

"There we go!" Karura said.

"So what about Falador?" Nihl asked.

"What about it? I say more power to him to kill that bitch, that way I don't need to waste my time." Karura said.

Nihl suddenly noticed a book near her that had old texts of an ancient machine.

"Who's Alexander?" Nihl asked.

Karura glanced at the book then to Nihl.

"A folklore of some machine of sorts. I will admit I'd rather see other than reading of it but it says it houses something ancient, a sphere. A sphere that breaks down manner into your heart's desire." Karura said.

"Ah, one of those stories." Nihl said.

"Except this one might be real." Karura said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Will this help us take over? We aren't really doing anything." Nihl said.

"Patience my young apprentice." Karura said.

"You're younger than me." Nihl said.

"And the boss! Now let's continue the next alchemy test." Karura said.

"But uhm, I take it you are looking into this Alexander?" Nihl asked.

"Of course I am. Something like that sort of sphere belongs to me." Karura said.

Meanwhile at a fishing town called Catherby.

The Plague Doctor was sitting on a barrel behind a building reading about wanderers at some unknown land that wasn't listed but uncovering a sphere inside of an old machine yet the rest of the words were vaguely seen.

The Plague Doctor read through the pages and then closed the book.

"So I start there." He said to himself.

The Plague Doctor opened the barrel and threw the book inside and closed the lid.

"Alexander and the Breakdown Sphere is inside. Now to figure out how to reach that place." The Plague Doctor said to himself.

The Plague Doctor walked toward the pier to a ship and noticed the paper with Aizen's face on it.

"You're taking too long Aizen. I'm just a few steps ahead as always." The Plague Doctor said and then continued walking to the ship.

Hours later back at Varrock.

Aizen was checking papers and signing things, one stack being free healthcare.

"Lord Aizen, Ashdale is now apart of our Kingdom." Tousen said walking up.

"Excellent. How about you go relax for a bit. Tomorrow I will have you and Gin go to Entrana and then we shall focus on Falador after that." Aizen said.

"Yes sir." Tousen said and walked off.

Jessica walked up and wrapped her arms around Aizen looking at his work.

"Almost done? It's getting late." Jessica said.

"Last paper right here." Aizen said signing it off.

"Did you know you almost have sixty percent of this planet in your grasp?" Jessica said kissing his cheek.

Aizen smiled leaning back against her.

"We've come a long way." Aizen said.

"Yet so far till the end goal." Jessica said.

Aizen got up and picked her up off her feet carrying her.

"So strong." Jessica chuckled.

Aizen walked around the corner and he saw Mr. Hoshigaki and a monkey sitting and making out.

Aizen immediately dropped Jessica in shock making a loud thump.

"Oh, hellos Aizen." Mr. Hoshigaki waved.

Jessica got up growling and headed to the bedroom taking Aizen's hand dragging him.

"I don't know if I like Kisame's father living with us." Aizen said.

"Drop me again and you'll never live again." Jessica threatened.

"Sorry." Aizen said.

As Jessica was preparing for bed, Aizen looked at his drawers and thought for a moment taking a look around.

Aizen was aware of the Plage Doctors' spiritual essence and knew he was in his room.

Aizen frowned and kept it to himself smiling at Jessica who walked back in.

"You look beautiful as always." Aizen said with a wink.

"It's been almost half a year since we met after all." Jessica said with a wink.

"A little over actually." Aizen said correcting her.

"Keeping track?" Jessica asked leaning against him.

"Come on let's get in bed shall we?" Aizen asked and shut the light off.

Outside, Zetsu was looking at the castle and then the venus flytrap that surrounded him slowly shut.


End file.
